spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Friends of Humanity
The Friends of Humanity is an anti-mutant hate group. History Conspiracy against mutants The Friends of Humanity was founded by Graydon Creed Jr., a man that hated mutants. The Friends of Humanity were a big supporter of Senator Robert Kelly because he also had anti-mutant views. However, Kelly's views on mutants changed after he was saved by the X-Men. After this he became pro-mutant. When Robert Kelly was elected president his first act in office was to pardon Beast who had been imprisoned. The Friends of Humanity felt like they had been betrayed and Graydon Creed staged a fake mutant attack on the White House. A member of the Friends of Humanity dressed up as a mutant and attacked a press conference that Robert Kelly was holding at the White House. Graydon Creed was present while this happened. The Friends of Humanity did this to discredit all mutants. The Friends of Humanity were also a part of less organized attacks on mutants. Several members of the Friends of Humanity attacked random mutants around New York City. The Friends of Humanity also attacked various programs President Kelly had set up to help mutants or public location that welcomed mutants. The Friends of Humanity also attacked Beast. While the Friends of Humanity fought Beast they were secretly being recorded by Graydon Creed. Creed sent the video to a news station to turn the public against mutants. The video made it look like Beast had attacked normal humans instead of fighting them to defend himself. When Morph broke into the Xavier Mansion to get revenge on the X-Men, he shapeshifted into Storm and told Jubilee that an attack on mutants was going to happen at a mutant halfway house. Morph then gave Jubilee the address and she went there. However, the place Morph sent Jubilee was actually the headquarters of the Friends of Humanity. When Jubilee arrived the Friends of Humanity took her hostage. Graydon Creed then took Jubilee before a large group of the Friends of Humanity. He asked his followers what they should do with Jubilee and they all said to kill her. As Creed was about to kill Jubilee, Wolverine showed up and rescued her. Grocery store When the Xavier Mansion ran out of food, Jubilee rode her skateboard to a nearby grocery store to buy some supplies. When she arrived she saw some graffiti on the side of the building which read "Destroy All Mutants". Inside five members of the Friends of Humanity were harassing the owner who they called a "mutant lover". Jubilee entered the grocery store and attempted to help the owner. However, she was overwhelmed. At that moment Colossus arrived and was able to scare the Friends of Humanity away. Legacy Virus Apocalypse created a virus that affected mutants and humans. Apocalypse disguised himself as a normal human and partnered with Graydon Creed and the Friends of Humanity. Creed believed that the virus was only meant to kill mutants. However, Creed did not know of his partners true intentions. Creed later went to Washington D.C. and told a several U.S. senators that mutants were responsible for the virus. The X-Men were at the hearing as well. Creed secretly tried to infect Beast with the virus. However, Bishop saw what Creed was about to do and attacked him. During this time Creed accidentally exposed himself to the virus and became infected. On national television Creed showed what the virus did to him which discredited mutants even more. The X-Men and Bishop later learned that the Friends of Humanity were behind the creation of the virus and attacked their headquarters. During this time the X-Men learned that Graydon Creed was working with Apocalypse to create the virus. However, Creed was unaware that Apocalypse was really a mutant because he had disguised himself as a normal human. However, Bishop and the X-Men were able to destroy the virus. Carly Crocker Creed, now cured from the Legacy Virus, attacked a hospital with the Friends of Humanity. Creed and the Friends of Humanity did this because at the time Beast was working at the hospital to cure a woman named Carly Crocker of her blindness. However, Creed and the Friends of Humanity were chased off by the police. Sometime later the Friends of Humanity returned to the hospital and kidnapped Carly from her hospital room. When Carly was brought to the Friends of Humanity headquarters she was interrogated by Graydon Creed. During the interrogation Creed told Carly that all mutants and normal humans that associate with them must be destroyed. Wolverine then went undercover and infiltrated the Friends of Humanity to bring them down. Logan later learned from Beast that the FoH had kidnapped a patient of his named Carly Crocker. While Creed was interrogating Carly about her relationship with Beast, Logan rescued her and in the process revealed to Creed that he was a mutant. As Logan, Beast, and Carly tried to get out of the building they were surrounded by members of the Friends of Humanity. However, the X-Men arrived and used a 3-D projector to project an image of Sabretooth. When this happened the Friends of Humanity learned that Graydon Creed was the son of a mutant and abandoned him. Asteroid M When Magneto set up a space station on an asteroid called Asteroid M where mutants could live in peace, away from normal humans, the Friends of Humanity were at the airport yelling at the mutants to leave Earth. Proving loyalty Sometime after Creed's followers abandoned him the the High Command of the Friends of Humanity took control of the group. One year later Graydon Creed returned and intended to once again lead the Friends of Humanity. However, the High Command learned that Sabretooth was his father, something that Creed had tried to keep hidden. After doing some research the High Command also learned that the shapeshifting mutant, Mystique was Creed's mother. The High Command wanted to kick Creed out of the Friends of Humanity for lying about his mutant heritage. However, Creed told the High Command that he would prove his loyalty to them by capturing Sabretooth and Mystique. Creed was able to lure Mystique, his half-brother, Nightcrawler, and adoptive sister, Rogue, into a trap and nearly killed them. However, they were rescued by Wolverine and Jubilee. Creed later tried to kill Nightcrawler and Mystique by using a helicopter with missiles. However, Creed fired a missile at the dam and it burst open. Tons of water then crashed into Creed's helicopter which caused it to crash. However, Creed survived and was able to get away. The remaining members of the Friends of Humanity were arrested by the police for destroying the dam. Graydon Creed was then captured by the Friends of Humanity High Command. Because of Creed's failure the High Command dropped Creed off at the home of his father, Sabretooth. When Sabretooth found Creed he killed him. Non-canon history In the comics The Friends of Humanity was started by Graydon Creed. Other groups inspired by or splintered from the Friends of Humanity include the survivalist Humanity's Last Stand and the religious fundamentalist, the Church of Humanity. Appearances 'X-Men: The Animated Series' *Till Death Do Us Part, Part I *Till Death Do Us Part, Part II *Red Dawn *Time Fugitives, Part I *Beauty & The Beast *Sanctuary, Part I *Bloodlines Trivia *The Friends of Humanity appeared in issue three of The Adventures of the X-Men which served as a crossover between the comic book series, The Adventures of the X-Men and Adventures of Spider-Man. However, the Friends of Humanity did not appear in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Category:A-Z Category:Villains Category:Villain teams Category:Teams Category:Earth-92131 characters Category:Villains exclusive to the Adventures of Spider-Man comic book series Category:Characters exclusive to the Adventures of Spider-Man comic book series